


Starships are meant to fly.

by The-wind-beneath-my-feet (a3i3)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3i3/pseuds/The-wind-beneath-my-feet
Summary: Adena and Kat have been dating for a month. Jane and Sutton go spend a night together after a busy couple of days, and Kat reluctantly spills the beans that in fact no sex has taken place yet.





	Starships are meant to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really need a beta to proof read! Let me know if you're interested! Thanks

“So, where’s you girrlfriend Kat? Got time to hang out with us lowlifes now??”

Sutton asked teasingly, they of course knew that Adena was out of town, that’s why Sutton thinks that Kat asked them to chill at her house. It wasn’t like Kat was one of those girls, you know who forgot about their friends as soon as they got a significant other, but the truth was, Kat has become of those girls lately! Look Sutton gets it, it’s Kat’s first serious relationship and who could blame her to want to spend all the time with her new girlfriend and exploring the joys and all the time amazing sex of relationship, it’s just that Sutton misses Kat. She missed her best friend and so did Jane. Kat was always at Adena’s or Adena was always at Kat’s. Sutton got it, it’s barely been a month since they both made up. Still that didn’t take away the fact, that they’ve barely had a sleepover in a month since Kat’s been drunk in love.

In fairness, this has been a very busy month, Kat was basically one woman PR, and since this was a political season, with the magazine branching out, even Jane has been burning the midnight oil daily. But, this Saturday was all theirs. They finally had a night off, Sutton and Jane were going to Kat’s to spend the night there since Adena was out of town for a couple of weeks and would be coming back tomorrow. They’ve been too busy to spend any time together, sure they did go to the bar, that night when Jane got praised for her article they went celebrating, but they haven’t gone to Kat’s place in a while. Tonight, their friend quota would get satisfied.

Moving out of her thoughts, Sutton and Jane shared a knowing look as they saw Kat giddily roll her eyes texting someone. Texting Adena.  Kat being giddy or giggly over anything was such a new thing to see, but that what’s Kat’s been doing for a month. Honestly, Sutton chastised herself, this was a good thing, she shouldn’t be possessive about Kat’s time, her friend was happy! And to be honest, it was really adorable to see.

** Jane **

Jane was given to write an article on pornhub’s data and how women friendly the statistics were. Jane was pretty excited about it, even though it was embarrassing to be caught watching porn in the subway, office and err home. But it was for research purposes, nothing to see here people.

Jane opened a porn stream of two women just going at it, teasing Kat that her lesbian input would be appreciated. Tell me Kat does this seem fake to you. Jane exclaimed when the woman just whipped out a huge dildo and yep moaned loudly and shoved it inside the other woman. Honestly, this was hardcore and this level of flexibility. Jane was little impressed, but Kat just spluttered. “ uh what, who moans like that, look at those nails, that’s Tsunami of the STD’s on vagina waiting to happen!!”

“Ya, bet you and Adena know all the lesbian bed etiquette by now!!” Jane teased Kat. Honestly, getting Kat to talk about her love life with Adena was so hard. Tonight might be the night though, Kat was also enjoying her rare night off in a while, if the half whiskey bottle they were poured from. Kat was tipsy, and sometimes, not always, Tipsy Kat was mouthy.

She sighs loudly, “Anyways, this stuff if so fake, and I wouldn’t know anyways”

Wait what.

Thankfully, Sutton widened her eyes “ what do you mean you don’t know”

Kat just shrugged and fiddled with her shirt, and adopted her casual stance, which buddy, if you’re hunching your shoulders and shrugging, is not casual at all.

“It just means that Adena and I are taking it slow. Anyways, Adena’s very chivalrous you know, and I want to be sure you know, sex is a big step!!”

“Right”

“Yes, seems totally like you want to take some time!  and see, anyways you were skeptical about it right, good to take some time off!!” Sutton supplied trying to suppress her smile. She was baiting Kat. Jane smirked, no way Kat would fall for that. Her feelings were locked up in Fort Knox.

“It’s not like I don’t want to...” Kat muttered and muffled the pillow on her lap and groaned.

“I really really want to. Its driving me crazy. Adena is driving me crazy.”

Jane and Sutton giggled and now it was too much curiosity to hold back, Jane was going to go all in.

“So, what’s the problem. You guys have been spending every night together the last month. Is Adena a saint, is she celibate, does she want to marry you and then do the deed? Because you know….?”

“She’s a muslim” Kat interjects with an eye roll.

Jane and Sutton look at each other and Kat and “well yeah!!!”

“No no nothing like that! It’s just that it’s been such a busy month since we got together, I am so tired and Adena is also working on her new collection, I just come and crash. Spending the night is just to see each other, because you know otherwise it would be so hard to even see her. Now, atleast I see her in the mornings and night, so that’s fine.”

“Waow. Seems like you’re fine with it! It’s good to wait, to see each other and you know stuff!!” Seriously, Jane was really bad at it. But this was incomprehensible, Kat cuddling with Adena, Kat craving intimacy and not sex. 

“..It’s just that we had that intense night and the next day like we broke up kind of right, so Adena is just worried that I might change my mind, whenever things get you know, she just hugs me smiles, and bids me good night, rolls over and off she sleeps. Honestly, that woman seems so unaffected and I am dying guys, like I will combust I feel like.”

Jane poured another drink for everyone. Jane and Sutton didn’t speak a word, Kat was finally opening it, it seemed like, better to not freak her out.

“Ugh, shes too chivalrous. Anyways, I have been swamped with work these last weeks and before that Adena had her whole gallery negotiations going on.”

Yes. Got that the first time. Repeating it again and again, were just showing how this was totally not the reason. Honestly Kat!

“Yes, and you know, I feel like I am ready. It’s not just sex also that  I want, I just, Its just when we’re kissing, it feels good but it’s like I want her closer, honestly I want to show her how good she makes me feel and also my dreams are going insane. Seriously, she will be the death of me. And it’s not like the chemistry is not there, my body goes on fire when we make out. Really it’s so intense, I feel like I am imploding from sexual tension. This time when she was leaving, I was just going to just you know broach this, but Adena just did her salat and made me breakfast. She’s a really good cook by the way, and I lost my nerve. Her eyes do things to me. I forget. It’s so annoying. Feelings are so annoying. What’s happening to me?”

Kat genuinely looked so distressed, but honestly, Jane and Sutton burst out laughing.

“Oh Kat”

Jane widened her eyes. “that’s intense”

“Aww babe, you’re doing amazing Sweetie. You just need to woo her. Let’s watch this porn, maybe you can take some tips, or not?”

Kat snorted and Jane and Sutton started giggling. Gosh, she missed her girls.

“All right, All right. Let’s learn.” Kat raised her arms and sighed.

 

**Knock Knock**

 

It has been two hours and they have watched so much lesbian porn, honestly, it was all kind of intense. They were laughing at the wrong moments, however Jane was strangely turned on by the Step mother videos. Who knew?

“Oh man, did you guys order something.”

“Yes some Chinese. Get me my potstickers, Kat.”

“You just ate that whole chicken.”

“Whatever, I have a growing body” Jane said.                                          

Kat smiled and went out the room. Honestly, Jane was kind of feeling full, but now she had to eat the food, it’s become an ego thing, since she knows they will tease her if she doesn’t. Calling her a tiny fickle thing. Honestly, Jane could wear heels indoors if she did not give two fucks about her feet. But she did. She wasn’t no Tom Cruise.

Sutton nudged Jane.

“Well, start it then. Go on.”

“Aren’t we waiting for Kat?”

“Why, it’s not like she’ll miss some plot line. Come on, I want to see how those butt plugs work. I have been thinking of buying some.”

“Really, colour me impressed Sutton Brady. You wild cat!”

“Well, I don’t know, not like I am going to be using them on anyone soon, but still, my hopes should not be crushed”

“Atta girl!”  


“Uh guys”

“Give noodles, bitch!”

“Kat sit fast, the butt plugs are going in”

“Guys!!” Kat cleared her throat.

“Honestly, look at the size of that!!” Sutton exclaimed while eating her popcorn. This was so gross but so fascinating.

“Adena’s here”

“What”

Jane immediately flicked the TV off. They both looked at the door with wide eyes.

“Oh virus. We were watching the Seagulls extinction documentary. So sad!” What Jane seriously, hopefully undercover would not be part of her job ever because she clearly sucked at it!”

Adena just looked speechless for a mini second, Jane would’ve missed it if she wasn’t staring at her, shaked her head and clasped her hands. “It’s so nice to finally meet Kat’s best friends.”

Kat just raised her eyebrows and looked adoringly at Adena.

Useless. Useless person. Doing nothing to fill in the silence. Jane and Sutton hugged Adena, she was so wiry! Granted Adena wasn’t tiny but she’s petite, Kat wouldn’t make fun of her but, by the looks of her. Her cheeks were going to burst by all the stretching.

“What’s your poison of choice Adena, we have whiskey and… whiskey! I will pour you one!!!” Immediately, went to the table and poured a glass. Gosh! What a way to meet your best friend’s girlfriend!

“aah, no thank you, I don’t drink.” Okay how this woman is so calm when Kat is intertwining her fingers with her (very smooth, Kat, however her cheeks are giving her excitement away!), Jane and Sutton are trying to distract her from the giant images of lesbian porn on the TV, that she walked on not more than two minutes away.

“I am so sorry to intrude, I didn’t mean to. I just finished work early, and I wanted to see Kat before I fly out tomorrow for Middle East” Adena gave a sincere apologetic nod. Kat just kissed Adena’s cheek in response.

“I will get you lemonade.” She very reluctantly untangled her fingers and gave both of them a big smile. Seriously, looking at her now, Sutton and Jane have no doubt that Kat was moping these past days, huh, who knew! That doesn’t take away the fact that she ran away rather than explain that her friends were not just people who watched very graphic lesbian porn with popcorn and apparently Chinese! (Not that there was anything wrong with that!).

Thanks Kat. This won’t be awkward at all. Except it was, so so so awkward. A horrible horrible deadly silence fell after Kat left. Sutton breathed in, and exhaled. Jane knows, because she felt like she could hear it. Her eyes were resolutely on the floor. Just as Sutton opened her mouth, Adena spoke.

“So, is that your quality girls time together” she smirked. Well played, woman. This was Jane’s territory though. If Adena was dishing it, she could take it.

“Oh well! You know what a little lesbian porn between friends!” Sutton was trying to save Kat’s ass, Jane on the other hand, was out seeking revenge on that ass, leaving them alone to avoid the awkward.

“Kat wants to learn on how to please her woman” Bingo!!!

Adena’s ears turned red. Double Bingo!!

And at that moment, Kat returned with her lemonade.

“what’s up guy” Seriously, Kat’s obliviousness is totally fake, Jane can see right through it and she wasn’t going to let her get away with it. “Oh! We were just discussing you watching porn and pining for Adena!” Jane shouldn’t have. She knows, but Kat’s eyes went wide and she fluttered her eyes and gulped.

“No! Jane stop! Don’t make Adena awkward! It’s not true anyways!!” she handled Adena her lemonade, and they gazed at each other, their faces red.

Honestly, these two!! 

“Aww you guys! Sorry, Sorry Adena, I was just kidding. Kat totally doesn’t want to please you!!”

“Stop!” Sutton rolled her eyes at Jane. Jane got the message. No more bashing now. Kat just looked at Adena with guilty eyes, Adena in response, just crinkled her nose and intertwined her fingers with Kat. Kat looked down at their fingers and smiled.  Honestly, who was this Kat, it was fascinating to study!

They all sat down finally after a while, and the awkwardness dissipated, this was fucking hilarious, more so because of the alcohol in Jane’s system but Adena just laughed so it was all fine. Jane saw Kat trying to casually slide her arm around Adena. Adena just looked at Kat, gave her a small smile and kissed the hand around herself, all the while maintaining intense eye contact. Seriously, we were both here. Hello!  Jane looked at Sutton to see if she noticed, they shared a knowing smile, Katherine Edison was whipped as fuck.


End file.
